


The Desire Of The Powathan

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Aladdin (1992), Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Pocahontas comes to visit Jasmine, but someone seeks Jasmine's life. Will Pocahontas be able to protect the woman she loves?





	The Desire Of The Powathan

  
**The Desire Of The Powathan**  
**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 

 _Pocahontas comes to visit Jasmine, but someone seeks Jasmine's life. Will Pocahontas be able to protect the woman she loves?_  
Jasmine/Pocahontas established relationship  
AU

Chapter One

Powathan Native American Pocahontas steps off of her magic carpet onto the balcony of her dear friend and lover, Jasmine, Just then Jasmine ran out onto the balcony and embraced the taller dark-haired woman tightly before leaning up to greet her love with a soft kiss,

"I've missed you terribly, my Princess," Pocahontas said once the kiss ended.

"Me too, Pocahontas, I can't stand being apart from you for so long." Jasmine replied,

"Where are your Father and...Husband?" Pocahontas inquires before entering Jasmine's chamber,

"Meeting with the War Council," Jasmine says with sadness in her voice,

Hearing this frightened Pocahontas, she gently grabs Jasmine's shoulders and pulled the shorter woman flush against her body.

"Please don't leave me, Jasmine," Pocahontas said pleadingly.

Jasmine cupped her lover's face and moved in, intent on kissing Pocahontas to ease her worries when-,

"How touching," Aladdin says from the doorway.

Both Jasmine and Pocahontas turn and look at Jasmine's Husband, who has two of his concubines, Jasra el-Momin and Nisma el-Samad standing on either side of the Prince,

 


End file.
